Yogi Bear (film)
:This article is about the film. For the titular character it stars, see Yogi Bear (live-action character). For other uses, see Yogi Bear (disambiguation). Yogi Bear is a 2010 live-action/CGI animated motion picture adaption of Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear from The Huckleberry Hound Show and The Yogi Bear Show. It was directed by Eric Brevig, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Preceding the film, was a 3D short called, Rabid Rider, featuring Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Premise Yogi and Boo Boo must save Jellystone from being shut down by a corrupt mayor. Synopsis Yogi and Boo Boo are two bears who have a penchant for stealing picnic baskets from visitors to Jellystone Park, while park rangers Smith and Jones are preventing them to do so. Meanwhile, Mayor Brown realizes that Franklin City is facing bankruptcy due to profligate spending on his part. To solve it and fund his election campaign to be the next governor, the mayor decides to select Jellystone as a logging site, and Jellystone is prepared to be shut down. To save the park, Ranger Smith holds a Centennial festival where he hopes to make a profit selling Season Passes. To sabotage the effort, Mayor Brown plays on Ranger Jones's desire to be head ranger and promises him the position if the funds are not raised. Yogi and Boo Boo had promised Smith to stay out of sight during the festival, but Jones convinces them otherwise. They try to please the crowd with a waterskiing performance, but Yogi inadvertently sets his cape on fire, causing the fireworks Smith set up to be knocked over and ignited prematurely, launching them into the crowd, who flee in a panic. After Jellystone is shut down, Ranger Smith is forced to stay in Evergreen Park, a small urban enclave choked with litter and pollution, but not after he tells Yogi that he is not as smart as he thinks he is. Now seeing that their home is in danger of being destroyed, Yogi and Boo Boo travel to Evergreen Park and tell Smith about this, where he places the clues that Mayor Brown had given him, that Brown and his chief of staff are planning to cut down Jellystone and its trees to make money. They return to Jellystone, and along with Rachel plan to stop the sale of the park. They learn that Boo Boo's pet turtle is a rare and endangered species, which means that, by law, the Park cannot be destroyed if the turtle is residing there. Ranger Jones then turns over Mayor Brown and teams up with Smith, Rachel, and the bears, after learning that he has been manipulated. Mayor Brown then learns about this and has his guards steal the turtle and confronts the group, stating that power is more convincing than the law. After Mayor Brown leaves for his conference, Rachel reveals that she had installed a camera in Boo Boo's bow tie, which recorded Mayor Brown's confession. The turtle manages to escape from Brown's Chief of Staff by using his frog-like tongue to pull itself through the car window and out into the park. Yogi and Boo Boo keep the guards distracted so Ranger Smith can upload the confession in the Jumbotron. When the confession is played, the crowd riots, and Brown attempts to tell them that the turtle does not exist, but the turtle manages to get into the conference. The people then learn about the park having an endangered species. Police officers arrest Mayor Brown and his guards for his crime; his chief of staff attempts to escape, but is pinned down by Rachel and he's arrested as well. The park then becomes a great success. Jones loses his position as head ranger and Smith takes it back. But Jones still works there, handing out flyers about how Jellystone Park has a rare and endangered turtle, while Rachel and Ranger Smith admit their feelings for each other. However after they kiss, they start chasing after Yogi and Boo Boo, who are back to stealing picnic baskets once again. Characters Main characters: * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear * Ranger Smith Supporting characters: * Rachel Johnson Villains: * Mayor Brown * Chief of Staff * Ranger Jones Other characters: * Frog-Mouthed Turtle Locations * Jellystone Park Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Cast Locations * Jellystone Park Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Cast Notes/trivia * This is the first live-action adaptation of a Hanna-Barbera cartoon to be made without the assistance of William Hanna or Joseph Barbera, who passed away in 2001 and 2006, respectively. * This Ranger Smith isn't remotely close to how the Ranger Smith acts, who's infuriated almost all the time with Yogi's antics. This Ranger Smith is a lot calm, presumably for realism, but does show signs of anger as the film ends. Cultural references * When a pinecone falls out of a tree and hits Yogi in the eye, he does a Wilhelm scream. Home media * Yogi Bear DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2011. * Yogi Bear Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2011. * Yogi Bear Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2011. * Yogi Bear Blu-ray 3D/Blu-ray Disc combo released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2011. Gallery Videos Yogi Bear - Trailer 3 Yogi Bear Movie Trailer Yogi Bear (2010) - Home Video Trailer for Yogi Bear 2 Yogi Bear (2010) - Open-ended Trailer 3 for Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (2010) - Interview "Dan Aykroyd On His Affections For Yogi Bear" Yogi Bear (2010) - Home Video Trailer for Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (2010) - Open-ended Trailer 2 for Yogi Bear Yogi Bear Movie Trailer 2 Official (HD) Yogi Bear (2010) - Open-ended Trailer for Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (2010) - Clip Razzle Dazzle Yogi Bear (2010) - Clip Ranger Smith At Your Service Yogi Bear (2010) - Interview "Anna Faris On The Mayor And The Chief Of Staff" Yogi Bear (2010) - Interview "Justin Timberlake On Dan Aykroyd As Yogi" Yogi Bear (2010) - Clip I Think It's Time To Introduce Myself To That Pic-A-Nic Basket Yogi Bear (2010) - Open-ended Trailer for this film about the lovable talking bear Yogi_Bear_(German) My Fun Interview with Yogi Bear and Boo Boo for "Yogi Bear" Images 2010poster2.jpg External links * TBA }} Category:Films *